Petit Chiot
by YHanabi
Summary: Kuroko trouve un Petit Chiot au coin d'une rue. Il décide de le ramener chez lui et de s'en occuper. A partir de là, il fera tout pour le rendre heureux.


**Bonjour bonjour ! Alors, j'ai écrit ce (tout) petit OS pendant une nuit d'insomnie. Donc, évidemment c'est court, et il ne faut pas s'attendre à quelque chose de trop sérieux (comme la totalité de mes fics j'ai l'impression...). Mais bref, je vous laisse lire, en espérant que vous apprécierez ^o^**

* * *

 **Petit Chiot**

Quand Tetsuya l'avait trouvé (car la était bien le terme exact, il l'avait trouvé) au coin d'une rue, le Petit Chiot était affamé.  
Il avait faim d'amour plus que toute autre chose.  
Ses yeux brillaient de colère et de haine. Il semblait en vouloir au monde entier et être dépassé par les événements.  
Néanmoins attendrit, le jeune homme l'avais ramené chez lui.  
Sa grand mère était la seule présente dans la maison à se moment là. Elle l'avait interrogé du regard, et n'avait reçu pour seule réponse qu'un regard empli de détermination.  
La vieille dame s'était alors levée de son fauteuil, puis était venue caresser la joue de son petit fils tendrement  
"Prend soin de lui, Tetsuya, j'expliquerais tout à tes parents à leur retour."  
Elle avait comprit ce que lui ne savait pas encore.

Ensuite, Kuroko était monté dans sa chambre, à l'étage, et avait assis le Petit Chiot sur son lit. Ce dernier était fatigué, cela lui avait fait peine à voir. Il semblait vouloir s'endormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller. Mais peut importait à Tetsuya. Il le prit lentement dans ses bras, avec douceur, et ils s'étaient endormis, bercés par la respiration de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, quand Tetsuya était descendu prendre son petit déjeuner, ses parents avaient détaillé le Petit Chiot du regard. Un coup d'œil vers sa grand mère l'avait rassuré. Ils avaient bien pris la chose, ils étaient juste curieux.

Étant en vacances à ce moment là, il avait pu se permettre de passer tout son temps avec son Petit Chiot.  
Kagami avait faillit faire une syncope quand il avait vu son meilleur ami arriver sur le terrain de street où ils s'étaient donné rendez vous, avec le Petit Chiot. Ce dernier avait semblé ne pas beaucoup apprécier l'Américain, mais il s'était contenté de l'ignorer tout l'après midi.

Après tout, c'était un ami du bleuté, il pouvait faire un effort pour celui qui avait pris soin de lui.

Tetsuya lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ainsi, le Petit Chiot n'avait pas à quémander. Caresses, baisers, câlins, tendresse, douceur, il était comblé. Toutes ces choses qui manquaient à sa vie jusque là, il les avaient maintenant.

Néanmoins, le Petit Chiot avait une maison.  
C'est ainsi que la veille de la fin des vacances, un monsieur vêtu d'un joli costume était venu le chercher.  
Il ne voulait pas retourner là bas. Il s'y sentait étouffé, incompris, pas à sa place. Il voulait rester près de Tetsuya. Pour toute la vie.  
Toutefois, en bon chien docile, il était monté dans la voiture de luxe, sans un bruit.

Tetsuya le regard humide, l'avait embrassé entre les deux yeux, en lui disant qu'il l'aimait et en lui promettant qu'ils se reverraient rapidement.

Et ils s'étaient revu rapidement. Kagami ayant gentiment accepté la Génération des Miracles sous son toit, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Kuroko.

Depuis, Tetsuya et son Petit Chiot se voyaient le plus souvent possible, passant presque tous leurs week-ends ensemble.  
Sauf bien entendu, quand un match était prévu dans la semaine suivante, ils faisaient passer leur passion avant tout.

* * *

C'est de loin le moment préféré de Tetsuya. Ce moment juste après l'orgasme, quand les souffles ralentissent peu à peu. Ce moment où la passion laisse place à une infinie douceur.  
Il n'y a pas à dire, il aime ça. Il se sens bien. Il ne s'en lasse pas.

La tête de son amant repose sur sa poitrine. Il caresse distraitement quelques mèches de ses cheveux, se laissant bercé par la magie de l'instant.

"À quoi tu penses, Tetsuya ?  
\- À quand je t'ai trouvé dans la rue, ce jour là..  
\- Cesse de parler de moi comme si j'étais un animal, veux tu ?  
\- Je n'y peux rien, Seijuurou-kun ressemblait à un petit chiot abandonné.  
\- Tetsuya...

Son prénom. Juste son prénom. Prononcé de cette manière, c'est un avertissement plus qu'autre chose.  
Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il était intimidé.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne dirais à personne qu'en réalité, l'Empereur effrayant est juste un Petit Chiot qui a besoin d'affection."

Akashi lance un regard noir.

Kuroko riposte pas un sourire.

Un baiser est échangé.

Le capitaine de Rakuzan fond.

Il peut bien pardonner cet affront, non ?

Après tout, laissons le être amoureux et heureux.

"Moi qui voulait travailler dans une école maternelle, je pense plutôt ouvrir un chenil. Ça me plaît d'élever les chiots..."

Ok. Pas de pitié. Hors de question que Tetsuya continue. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était _légèrement_ déboussolé de perdre en finale de la Winter Cup, qu'il faut qu'il soit comparé à un vulgaire sac à puces.

Le rire de son petit ami lui parvient.

Seijuurou capitule. Son petit ami est taquin, mais au fond il aime ça. Cela prouve que Tetsuya a du caractère, ça lui plaît.

C'est alors que le roux se rallonge confortablement sur le dos, laissant son homme ravir ses lèvres une fois de plus, qu'il l'entend :

"Wouf"

* * *

 **Alooors ? Bon, je sais, ma métaphore casse pas trois pattes à un canard (j'adore cette expression...), mais moi ça m'a amusée (oui, il en faut peu...).**


End file.
